Return to Skull Island
History In 2017, the company wanted to make three rides in the Lost Island area. The first ride was Return to Skull Island. It was built in October 23rd. It was finished in November 13th. The second one was built in October 26th. It was finished in November 24th. The last one was Skull Bones Mini Coaster which was built in November 27th and finished in December 12th. The Return of Skull Island is a trackless 3D dark ride tour. It has water and smoke effects in it. Queue You will enter the secert gate to a secert base to the island. You will get through the trees and bushes and get inside a small building. A man will talk about the legendary King Kong living in the island. Then you would go pass by travling objects. You will your 3D glasses and get into the "Skull Jeep" which is not that small but medium with not tour guide....an animatronic guide. Ride The Skull Jeep goes pass by around the secert base. The animatronic guide says that you will be entering Skull Island. The Skull Jeep sees another Skull Jeep destroyed and crushed. You will enter the cave to Skull Island. The Skull Jeep clanks and clangs into the rocky floor. The Skull Jeep stops near a scene. A large bat flies around the cave and saw the jeep. It jumps toward, making 3D effect. The Skull Jeep slides toward the cave. An animatronic bat scared the riders with a dark red stare. The Skull Jeep moves to the next scene. The Skull Jeep enters to Skull Island. It stops near a rocky area of a mountain. A T-Rex comes out looking for food. Another T-Rex finds the jeep and shoots smoke at them. The two T-Rexs bump the jeep side by side. The T-Rex roars at the jeep, making water effect. King Kong comes right in, punching the T-Rex. King Kong throws the T-Rex almost towards the jeep. The T-Rex tries to eat them until King Kong punches it again, making water effect and 3D. A Skull Jeep suddenly comes driving in until the T-Rex grabs it by its mouth and drops it down the pit. King Kong comes down but suddenly hits the Skull Jeep down too. The Skull Jeep falls into a long vine, swinging. A huge spider tries to get the jeep but it keeps on swinging. Suddenly the T-Rex that fell, tried to grab the jeep but failed. The jeep flew down to the pit but King Kong saves them and jumps away. The jeep moves into another scene. The whole thing was dark. A red T-Rex comes in. It looks everywherr until it saw the jeep. The jeep drives away with the T-Rex behind them with a roar, making 3D effect and water. The jeep goes into a jungle with raptors on the trees. King Kong can be seen on a rocky hill. A raptor scares the guests. The jeep kept on moving with the red T-Rex still behind. The jeep stops near a river. A huge sea dinosaur snaps at the guests, wetting them up. King Kong jumps in. The red T-Rex comes in too, fighting with Kong. The T-Rex bumps into the jeep and drops them into the river. The sea dinosaur comes near them until Kong throws them out into a cave. The Skull Jeep slowly goes into the cave. A Kong animatronic comes in, breathing and smelling like bananas. The Skull Jeep goes back to the station. You will put the glasses in a container and leave. After Ride You can go to Kongsteraunt, Pizza Hut, Skull Gift Shop, or go to The Jungle Experience. Vehicle It looks like a jeep and has a skull on front. It has seven rows and six seats in each row.